


The Heart Never Lies

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Could Be Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian watches Justin sleeping, wondering how he let Justin embed himself so deeply into his heart. Season 2 Gapfiller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Never Lies

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another piece written long ago back when I first started writing QAF fanfiction. These emotional oneshots are definitely not indicative of my writing of today. To any that have not read this, I hope you enjoy it. :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Queer as Folk. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Silently laying beside him I watch him as he sleeps.

   
  
I can’t help but wonder how I let this blond angel creep so deeply into my mind... and with a grimace I realize - my heart.

  
  
I am Brian Kinney. I don't do feelings. I certainly don't miss a trick once he is gone from my arms... from my sight even.

  
  
I tell myself it was guilt from the bashing; knowing if I had not made such a display with him at the prom it might not have happened.

  
  
I am only fooling myself and not very well at that.

  
  
This started long before the bashing. In all truth, it began almost from the very beginning.

  
  
The persistent little twat got to me like no one before him could.

  
  
I couldn't resist. I have been totally fucked ever since I found this beauty underneath the street lamp.

  
  
Now, I know one thing for certain.

  
  
As long as Justin continues putting up with my flaws, I will continue to hold onto him.

  
  
For I know for a certainty, losing him would shatter my heart; at the very least – it would destroy my hope that such a tender emotion truly existed in my world.

  
  
Of course, I will never admit that to him... but, somehow I think he already knows.


End file.
